Vacaciones
by Irunachan
Summary: A xemnas le dio por ir de vacaciones junto toda la organización a Islas del Destino. Este fanfic narrará todo lo que les ocurre a la organización XIII en estas vacaciones. Universo Alterno, Shounen ai, Akuroku, XemSai & otras [Completo]
1. Chapter 1: ¡A Islas del Destino!

**VACACIONES.**

_Empezó otra vez mis clases y otra vez mi imaginación se puso en marcha …_

_Esta vez tratan de unas vacaciones de la organización XIII en las Islas del Destino._

_Los personajes y sitios de este fanfiction no me pertenecen (si me pertenecieran en el kingdom hearts 2 ya habría dejado CLARO que es mejor el akuroku, el sorariku y algunas parejas más yaoi xD) pero por desgracia/alegria esto no es así y pertenece a Square Enix y a Disney._

_Fanfiction dedicado a todos los amantes de la Organización XIII como yo, y sobretodo a Irene y Maia _

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

- Xemnas-sama, pero … - dijo Luxord sentado en su sillón de incorpóreo apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas y mirando fijamente al superior de la organización XIII el cuál parecían que lo hubieran emborrachado por lo que acababa de decir. No era normal que un hombre tan serio, tan responsable, tan entregado a su faena y a su investigación que …

- ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones a islas del destino y no se hable más! - exclamó Xemnas mirando a Saïx de la misma manera que miraba al Kingdom Hearts.

- Oye Axel … Xemmy se le ha puesto la misma mirada que cuando mira al Kingdom Hearts … Y ha mirado en nuestra dirección - le susurró Demyx al oído de Axel con un poco de cobardía en su tono de voz.

- ¡Eh, Axel! - gruñó Xemnas mirando a Axel y se le borró el brillo de los ojos del cuál había hablado Demyx -. Ahora por estar interrumpiendo mi reunión hará todas las maletas, conducirás la nave gumi y cuando todos tomemos el sol nos echarás la crema solar, serás tu quien me acompañe a mí para comprar todos los recuerdos y en el hotel para pedir las habitaciones.

Entonces Axel pensó en un Saïx, Xigbar, Xemnas y Xaldin en tanga en las arenas de las islas con pose sensual y esperando que él les echara la crema, mientras Roxas estaba riéndose de él.

- ¡¡XEMNAS-SAMA QUE HA SIDO DEMYX QUIEN HA HABLADO!! - gritó Axel en tono suplicante señalando a Demyx. No pensaba echarle crema solar a los demás y mucho menos a aquellos cuatro que le había venido en su cabeza.

Entonces en la mente de Demyx le vino a un Saïx agarrado en uno de los troncos de las palmeras haciéndole un streaptese y diciéndole con una voz impropia de él que le echara la crema solar.

- ¡NO XEMNAS-SAMA! - exclamó Demyx en tono suplicante - ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO QUIERE VER A SAÏX EN UNA PALMERA HACIÉNDO UN STREAPTESE Y DICIÉNDOLE QUE LE PONGA CREMA!

Todos empezaron a reír y a imaginarse lo que había dicho Demyx.

- Demyx, tranquilo que eso no te lo haré a ti - rió Saïx. Ni él se esperaba que Demyx dijera algo así. Todos conocían a Demyx. Un tipo que no podía estar serio, bromista como Axel, pero jamás habían escuchado algo así de los labios del Nocturno Melodioso, sabiendo la mala leche que tenía Saïx, pero por una obra del cielo (más que del cielo es que pilló a Saïx distraído) Saïx no le había dicho nada.

- Demyx te creo - dijo Xemnas serio y con eso hizo callar a todos -. Axel harás todo lo que te he dicho: sin quejarte ni echar la culpa a Demyx - Axel fulminó con la mirada a Demyx -. Y las maletas empieza a hacerlas hoy, mañana nos vamos.

* * *

- Maldito Xemnas-sama - decía Axel mientras metía el bañador de Roxas y suyo en la maleta. Aquella era la última que le quedaba por hacer.

- Sabes de sobra que Xemnas escucha y se entera de todo - rió Roxas. Estaba tumbado en la cama mientras observaba a Axel colocar todas las cosas.

- Si claro … - gruñó Axel -. Fue Demyx que me dijo que miraba en nuestra dirección de la misma forma que lo hacía al Kingdom Hearts. Yo no dije nada - y cerró la maleta, haciendo que se escuchara un ruido sordo en toda la habitación.

- Excusas - se burló Roxas -. A ti te había venido en la mente a Saïx en bañador y en la palmera - y hundió la cara en la almohada para aguantarse la risa recordando el momento.

- Da igual. Al menos tengo el consuelo que contigo si disfrutaré echándote la crema solar - dijo y besó los labios de Roxas.

* * *

Y llegó el gran día. Xemnas estaba cerrando todas las entradas del castillo y una vez cerradas los trece incorpóreos se dirigieron a la estación de naves gumi. La más grande de todas ellas, una nave blanca con el signo de la organización a los lados estaba situada en la entrada, en el sitio donde Xemnas siempre la aparcaba. Guardaron las maletas en el maletero de la nave y subieron a la cabina. Tal y como le dijo Xemnas a Axel, éste te situó en el volante para dirigirse a islas del destino. Xemnas y Saïx estaban a su lado de copilotos por si a Axel se le ocurría ir en otra dirección o estrellar la nave.

Axel puso la nave en marcha y salieron del Mundo Inexistente, en dirección a las islas del destino.

- Zexion … - dijo Lexaeus observando a Zexion - ¿Tienes que llevar eso incluso aquí?

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - exclamó -. Todos lleváis a vuestros amores aquí metidos, así que yo llevo a mi querido te helado. Que tu no tengas un amor no quiere decir que los demás no tengamos que tener - rechistó y alzó el envase de donde se podía leer "ice tea".

- Pero Zexion … ¿Cómo te has enamorado de un te? - preguntó Vexen casi riéndose.

- ¡Tu estás enamorado de tus pociones y nadie se ha quejado! - exclamó el número seis algo dolido -. Además de aquí un mes nosotros dos nos casaremos y tendremos pequeños tes correteando por el castillo - declaró decidido.

- Zexion … ¿aprobaron la ley de matrimonio de bebidas-incorpóreos? - preguntó Larxene algo confundida y a la vez riendo.

- ¡Claro que si!¡Luxord es la única buena persona que ha aceptado ser el padrino de bodas y de mis futuros hijos! - gruñó Zexion fulminando con la mirada a Larxene que su cara era digna de fotografiar.

Larxene miró a Luxord y éste echó un suspiro.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó -. Me insistió mucho …

Saïx que había escuchado toda la conversación y harto de que Zexion hablara siempre del te helado quitó a Axel de su sitio y dio un volantazo hacía la derecha, haciendo que la nave gumi cambiara de posición en un instante y luego volvió a su sitio, dejándole el volante libre a Axel.

El te helado de Zexion voló hacía detrás y al estar destapado se derramó por toda la nave.

- ¡¡SAÏX HAS MATADO A MI TE!! - gritó y entonces se levantó del sillón y empezó a llorar junto al envase vacío - ¡¡HABÍAMOS PASADO MUCHISIMOS RATOS JUNTOS, ERA MI PRIMER AMOR, ERA TODA MI VIDA, LLEVAMOS JUNTOS DOS MESES Y ME IBA A CASAR POR FIN CON ÉL!! - gritaba - ¡¡AHORA ESTÁ ECHO UN CHARCO DE TE … !!

Saïx se acercó a Zexion y apoyó la mano en su hombro.

- Te acompaño en el sentimiento, pero Axel se equivocó de camino - le dijo con voz seria con la risa de Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus y Luxord de fondo. Zexion lo fulminó con la mirada. Saïx volvió a su sitio -. No era tan difícil derramar un te - sonrió mientras Axel y Xemnas lo miraban de una forma extraña y divertida a la vez.

Tras unas horas …

- ¡Hemos llegado! - exclamó Demyx y observó el gran sol de las islas.

- Axel, te toca cargar con las maletas. Por interrumpir la reunión, ya sabes … - dijo Xemnas.

- Sí, Xemnas-sama … - asintió con cansancio.

La organización XIII llegó al hotel y Xemnas se acercó al recepcionista con Axel (por el castigo por interrumpirle).

- Tenemos unas habitaciones reservadas … - dijo Xemnas.

La recepcionista miró a Xemnas y a Axel con cierto interés y sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Vuestra luna de miel? - preguntó.

Xemnas y Axel se miraron como si la mujer estuviera diciéndo UNA GRAN BARBARIDAD, y no era para menos, pues Axel no se imaginaba haciéndole todas las cosas que le hacía a Roxas.

- ¡NO! - exclamaron los dos a la vez.

- Da igual si son gays. Los propietarios tiene hijos gays. Sora y Riku son una excelente pareja gay además son muy simpáticos y agradables … - sonrió la recepcionista.

- ¡Señora le he dicho que no somos pareja! - gruñó Xemnas.

- Pero si son una linda parejita. Además pegáis juntos.

Ambos se miraron como si la mujer dijera algo raro. "Lo llego a saber y vengo con Roxas" pensó Axel "Lo llevo a saber y vengo con Saïx" pensó Xemnas.

- Pero no somos pareja, ahora déme las habitaciones al nombre de Xemnas … por favor - dijo el incorpóreo serio.

- Antes admitan que son pareja - dijo la mujer alegre -. Por mí. Además son los clientes número un millón, si son pareja podéis ganar un crucero de lujo con todos los gastos pagados.

Entonces Axel al oír "crucero de lujo con todos los gastos pagados" cogió a Xemnas y lo besó.

- ¡Sí somos pareja señora, déme las entradas! - exclamó Axel mostrándole la mano a la recepcionista y con un Xemnas muy confundido detrás.

- Espere ahora se las doy - dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa y se fue hacía la oficina.

- Esto lo vas a pagar caro, Axel - gruñó Xemnas.

- Tranqui, Xemnas-sama. Fingimos un poco y luego Roxas y yo desaparecemos del mapa durante un tiempo - sonrió Axel.

- Que morro tienes … - gruñó Xemnas y entonces la recepcionista le dio las entradas a Axel que le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- Entonces son estas habitaciones. ¿Vienen acompañados por amigos? - preguntó la recepcionista y los dos asintieron -. Vaya parejita. Creí que era la luna de miel. Da igual, al menos están en un buen sitio para demostrarse su amor y todo lo que tengan que mostrarse - sonrió -. Las maletas pueden dejarlas allí, nuestro botones Wakka las subirá arriba.

Axel dejó las maletas en el lugar señalado.

- Axel antes de salir a reunirnos con los demás tengo que decirte una cosa - dijo Xemnas.

- Ahora no jodas que te enamoré - sonrió Axel burlonamente.

- Eso no ocurrirá ni aunque seas el único hombre en la tierra. Antes me enamoraría del difunto te de Zexion - contestó Xemnas con una sonrisa -. Esto del beso que no salga entre nosotros dos.

- ¿Quién quieres quien no se entere? - preguntó Axel - Xemnas-sama, tu no estas comprometido con nadie ¿no?

Xemnas fulminó a Axel con la mirada.

- Si me lo dice no diré nada del beso - sonrió Axel con sonrisa diabólica.

- Ni de broma.

Entonces Axel fue en dirección a la puerta, pero Xemnas lo agarró por la capucha.

- Vale … Es Saïx.

- Por eso miras siempre en las reuniones en dirección a mí … - dijo Axel pensando en lo que le dijo Demyx días antes. Saïx estaba sentado a su lado. -. Entonces … ¿Por qué no lo has dicho a todos?

- Soy el jefe, Axel. ¿Qué crees que le pasaría a Saïx como se enteren? - preguntó Xemnas con una sonrisa evidente.

- ¿Qué Larxene no pararía de torturarlo con sus preguntas sobre usted?¿Qué todos nos burlaríamos?¿Qué cada vez que Saïx saliera de su habitación le preguntemos algo sobre usted? - preguntó Axel y Xemnas asintió -. Vale jefe … no diré nada de lo ocurrido …

* * *

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1!!_

_La verdad es que hace unos días que ya quería subir el capítulo... pero la web no me dejaba :( _

_espero que les haya gustado pronto segundo capítulo_


	2. Chapter 2: ¡A la playa!

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

**Shikashi Irvin-chan**: Jaja! Me vino a la cabeza y es que Saïx para mi que ya estaba preparando lo del te desde que Zexion demostró en el castillo que le gustaba el te xD

¿Sobre la propuesta de un Zexion/Tidus? Lo pensaré … Pues no se me había ocurrido y Tidus con Zexion pero quedan monos ¬ Muchas gracias por el review!

**Mikael Mudou: **Me alegro mucho que mis ideas te hagan reír y de que el fic te haya gustado ;) Jeje, fíjate lo bien que debe de conducir Axel que Xemnas y Saïx tienen que vigilarlo de cerca xD.

**goldengirlneko**: A lo mejor aparecen tecitos xD nunca se sabe ;) Muchísimas gracias!!

**Hidca10, ainarel y Neko6** me alegro que a los tres os guste

_Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2¡A LA PLAYA! **

Axel tal y como le había dicho Xemnas no había mencionado ni una palabra de cómo consiguió los pasajes para el crucero de lujo. Aunque se moría de ganas.

- ¡Xemnas-sama vamos a la playa! - exclamó Luxord alzando su baraja de cartas. Seguramente el rubio pensaría en retar a cualquier tío/tía buena que pasara por sus narices a un strip póker y en la playa lo tendría muy bien para ver las partes que le quedaban por ver.

- Luxord pervertido - gruñó Larxene -. Aunque sí, podemos ir al tomar el sol ¿no Xemnas-sama? Aun queda tiempo …

- Vale … a la playa pues … - suspiró Xemnas y todos fueron hacía el hotel a cambiarse.

- ¡¡PLAYAAAAAAAAAAA!! - exclamaba Marluxia y se fue directamente al agua sin tender ni siquiera una toalla con la mirada de los demás miembros detrás de él.

- Infantil - suspiró Larxene y cuando tendió la toalla se fue tras él.

En unos minutos todos se instalaron en la arena. El lugar estaba repleto y las miradas de algunos turistas se dirigían a las capas de negro tendidas en la arena, puesto que los cuarenta grados que hacían en el lugar y aquellas ropas no pegaban muy bien.

- Axel … ¿Recuerdas que Xemnas te castigó a echar crema? - preguntó Xaldin -. Ya puedes empezar por la espalda.

Axel miró a los ojos de Xaldin. Sabía que ese momento llegaría pronto, pero no quería. No quería tocar las rastas de Xaldin que a saber cuando se las había hecho por última vez.

- Xaldin … Tu estas morenito … No necesitas - tartamudeó Axel.

Roxas que estaba al lado de Xaldin observaba al pobre Axel divertido y quería ver que hacía su novio en aquella situación.

- Ya verás como no necesitas crema Xaldin - dijo Axel. Acababa de fijarse en el socorrista y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara -. Ahora vuelvo - dijo antes de que Xaldin le respondiera y se fue en dirección al socorrista.

Saïx que lo había visto todo siguió a Axel sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta.

- Oye socorrista - dijo Axel.

El socorrista tenía los cabellos plateados hasta los hombros y unos ojos verde azulado que brillaban con el sol.

- ¡¡Axel¿que te dijo Xemnas-sama? - gruñó Saïx y agarró a Axel del cabello dispuesto a arrastrarlo hasta Xaldin.

- ¡Esperad! - exclamó el socorrista.

Saïx se fijó en los ojos del socorrista y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Eran muy diferentes a los de Xemnas, que normalmente te mostraban fríos y ambiciosos. Aquellos ojos eran en el fondo cálidos y hermosos …

- ¿Y tu quién eres? - preguntó Saïx.

- Riku, el socorrista - sonrió el chico -. Y ahora vamos a ver que problema tiene tu amigo …

- Riku … - musitó Saïx y aquello solo lo había oído Axel que le dirigió una mirada bastante significativa.

- A ver … ¿Me habéis hecho venir aquí a ver si este rastafari se tiene que echar crema o no? - gruñó Riku -. Si no quiere quemarse se la tiene que echar …

- Riku - dijo Axel arrodillándose a él -. Tengo familia, tengo novio, tengo planes, me quiero casar, quiero formar Roxas juniors y verlos crecer … ¡Si le echo crema a lo mejor me confunde con su querida marihuana y me fuma!

Saïx y Riku no pudieron evitar reírse y Roxas que también estaba por allí tuvo que darse la vuelta para poder reír sin que le viesen. Xaldin fulminó a Axel con la mirada.

- Yo no fumo marihuana ni cosas por el estilo - gruñó.

- ¿Entonces te fumas chocolate? - preguntó Axel -. Por qué las plantas que veo en la cocina creo que son tuyas …

- Son de Vexen - gruñó Xaldin.

- Claro … y le echas la culpa. Tu eres el fumeta de la organización, Xaldin y yo no quiero que me fumes … Así que no quiero echarte crema solar - explicó Axel como si el fumarse a una persona fuera una cosa normal y corriente.

La discusión entre Axel y Xaldin fue continuando y Saïx y Riku no podían evitar mirarse y a veces sonrojarse o reírse de las salidas de Axel.

- Tengo que irme … - dijo Riku -. Trabajo, ya sabes.

Saïx acompañó a Riku pasando de que Xaldin y Axel.

- Vale … te echaré crema … - gruñó Axel y Xaldin sonrió.

Zexion ni siquiera podía irse a bañar en la playa. Aun echaba de menos a su te helado y maldecía a Saïx por quitarle el volante a Axel y derramar su te aposta.

- Tranquilo, Zexion, todo pasará - le decía Lexaeus apoyando una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de Zexion.

- Anda que echaremos una partidita - dijo Luxord mostrándole las cartas a Zexion, pero éste le dirigió una mirada asesina. Sabía de sobra que Luxord era tan hábil con las cartas que todas las escaleras de color y todos los ases siempre venían a él y las cartas malas normalmente iban a parar al rival.

- Díselo a Larxene - opinó Zexion y se tumbó en la toalla, observando el cielo azul que se mostraba ante todos.

- Larxene me fulmina con sus rayos - gruñó Luxord -. Ella solo aceptaría una partida si yo fuera Marluxia.

Zexion suspiró.

- Yo ya no tengo ilusiones en la vida. Mi te murió. Ya no quiero tener hijos, ya no quiero aceptar una relación con alguien que no sea mi … - decía Zexion entonces por sus narices pasó un chico rubio con un te helado en sus manos -. ¡QUE BUENO ESTÁ!

- ¿Quién el tío o el té helado? - preguntó Luxord riéndose.

- ¡Las dos cosas! - exclamó Zexion y se puso de pie de golpe para ir a conocer al rubio macizo y a su acompañante.

Xemnas estaba tendido en la tumbona que le había alquilado a un tipo llamado Vivi, disfrutando de un zumo de pomelo y tomando el sol cuando se le cruzó por la vista a Axel que volvía de darse un baño rápido con Roxas.

- ¡¡Axel!! - gritó Xemnas y éste despidiéndose de Roxas vino hacía el lugar donde el número I reposaba.

- ¿Qué Xemnas-sama? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Has visto a Saïx? - musitó -. Es que hace rato que me dijo que ahora volvía y supuse que fue a controlar a que cumplieras el castigo.

- Sí, si que fue pero … - entonces vio detrás de Xemnas a Saïx manteniendo una conversación bastante agradable con Riku y Axel recordó la cara de Saïx cuándo había visto por primera vez al socorrista -. Pues está ahí detrás - dijo simplemente señalando el lugar.

Xemnas se giró y en el peor momento pues fue cuando Riku se tropezó y Saïx lo agarró por la cintura para que no cayera. Axel quiso irse, pero no le dio tiempo pues Xemnas se había girado rápidamente hacía el pelirrojo.

- Axel … ¿Me haces un favor? - preguntó Xemnas.

Axel dio unos pasos hacía atrás.

- Si no incluye ni besos, caricias ni nada al estilo - advirtió Axel.

A Xemnas le salió una gotita al estilo anime.

- Es algo peor: finge que te has acostado conmigo - dijo Xemnas con una sonrisa y Axel le fulminó con la mirada como si el superior se le hubiera perdido un tornillo, o si ese tornillo que le faltaba se llamaba Saïx.

- Xemnas-sama ¿cree que estoy tan mal de la chota? - preguntó.

Xemnas asintió.

- Llámame Xemmy - contestó Xemnas divertido -. Es como suele llamarme Saïx así que le dará más celos.

- Bueno Demyx también le llama así …

- Demyx es un caso aparte - dijo Xemnas enrojeciendo.

- Vale, Xemnas, le hago el favor mientras solo sea fingir … - dijo rotando los ojos -. Pero primero le hablo a Roxas sobre el plan que sino me mata …

Marluxia y Larxene disfrutaban de un baño muy agradable. Hacía bastante tiempo que no compartían un momento a solas y querían aprovecharlo besándose apasionadamente … Pero hubo algo que hizo que la pareja se separara inmediatamente: la visión de Axel y Xemnas abrazados en una tumbona de la playa.

- ¡OSTIA AXEL ENGAÑANDO A ROXAS CON XEMNAS-SAMA! - gritó Marluxia señalando el lugar.

Zexion que estaba persiguiendo al rubio macizo se detuvo a ver de donde venía aquel grito. Detrás estaban Luxord y Lexaeus intentando detenerle que también habían oído el grito y se miraban como si estuvieran soñando o a Marluxia le hubiera venido una paranoia.

Vexen que estaba junto Xaldin, Xigbar y Roxas también lo oyó. Los cuatro incorpóreos buscaron con la vista a Xemnas y efectivamente, el pelirrojo y Xemnas estaban abrazados allí y parecían contarse alguna cosa interesante.

- Xemnas … Solo que nos vea Saïx y luego me voy con Roxas ¿ok? - susurraba Axel y por dentro rezaba y pedía que a ver si Saïx se fijaba de una puñetera vez en ellos dos.

- Nos esta mirando … - le susurró Xemnas al oído de Axel y entonces miró a Saïx que le estaba mirando junto con Riku de una manera extraña - ¡Axel que bien estuviste antes en la cama!

Marluxia y Larxene se miraron. Casi toda la playa había escuchado la exclamación de Xemnas y miraban el espectáculo.

- ¡Tu estuviste mejor, Xemmy! - le contestó con una sensualidad falsa Axel que también miraba la reacción de Saïx.

Saïx no sabía que pensar a ello.

- Esta tratando de ponerte celoso, Saïx ¿cómo quieres que Axel se haya acostado con tu novio si no les dio tiempo? - dijo Riku con tal de calmar a Saïx que estaba dispuesto a ahorcar a Axel y hacer picadillo a Xemnas.

- Creo que no se lo ha tragado … - le musitó Axel a Xemnas.

- Ahora se lo tragará - le contestó Xemnas a Axel y Axel cruzó los dedos para que Xemnas no hiciera algo de lo que le hiciera arrepentirse de ayudarle a dar celos a Saïx.

Entonces se puso a besar el cuello de Axel y éste no sabía que hacer.

Saïx agarró a Riku por la cintura y se puso a besarle tan apasionadamente que Axel apostó su cuello a que estaba intentando meterle la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta a Riku.

- Xemnas-sama para que no me gusta esto … - musitó Axel intentando apartar a Xemans de sí.

- Ha respondido el muy cabrón … - le susurró suavemente Xemnas a Axel -. Ahora verá lo que es bueno …

Entonces para la gran suerte de Axel, Zexion se acercó tanto al lugar, curioso por saber que hacían Saïx, Riku, Xemnas y Saïx que se tropezó con la tumbona y Xemnas y Axel cayeron a la arena.

- Ostia … perdón - rió Zexion.

Axel abrazó a Zexion.

- ¡ZEXION COMO TE QUIERO! - exclamó el pelirrojo.

Saïx soltó a un Riku confuso y miró en dirección a Xemnas.

- Es verdad … fingían … Sino no se explica como Axel haya reaccionado así … Pero aun tengo mi duda …- dijo Saïx para sí mismo.

- ¡Te haré cualquier favor! - exclamaba Axel contento de librarse de Xemnas - ¡Cualquier!¡Te conseguiré un te nuevo, te llevaré de gigolós, evitaré que Luxord te desafíe a partidas de cartas, te invitaré a todos los sitios que quieras! - y no pudo evitar darle dos besos a las mejillas de Zexion.

- Hombre … un favor si que puedes - dijo Zexion pensativo -. ¿Ves a ese rubio macizo? - y le señaló un chico moreno de cabellos rubios que tomaba el sol tranquilamente, con un te helado sobre la arena -. Quiero que mañana me consigas una cita con él.

Axel sonrió y antes de que Xemnas tuviera oportunidad de decirle algo se fue dando saltos de alegría estilo Heidi hacía el chico rubio.

- Por cierto jefe … ¿Se acostó con Axel? - preguntó Zexion.

Entonces vino Saïx por detrás.

- ¿¡TE ACOSTASTE CON AXEL O NO!? - preguntó echo un fiera y Zexion se largó por si a Saïx le daba por apagar su rabia con él.

- Fingíamos porque es que … - dijo Xemnas sonrojándose.

Riku se acercó por detrás con una gran sonrisa.

- Tranquilo Xemnas, yo tengo novio: se llama Sora - dijo Riku alegremente -. Saïx encantado de conocerte - y se largó desilusionando totalmente a Saïx ya que el número siete quería rollo con él.

- ¡JODER POR UN TÍO BUENO QUE ENCUENTRO Y QUE ME HACE CASO! - exclamó Saïx maldiciéndose y estirándose de los pelos causando una gran carcajada en Xemnas - ¡TODOS LOS TÍOS BUENOS TIENEN NOVIO O SON HETEROSEXUALES!

Xemnas tomó a Saïx por la mano y murmuró algo que sonaba como "no tienes remedio … Tan pacífico que Xigbar cree que eres …" y Zexion miraba a los dos incorpóreos aun allí parado sin saber que pensar de todo eso.


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Vámonos de fiesta!

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

**¡VÁMONOS DE FIESTA!**

Al final para librar a Axel de unas preguntas muy incómodas por parte de todos los miembros de la Organización XIII, Xemnas anunció durante la vuelta hacía el hotel de que estaba liado con Saïx y aclarando de que como Axel era el único que sabía de su relación con Saïx pues le escogió para fingir aquello.

- Entonces el jefe está liado con el subjefe, Axel está con Roxas pero como es el único que sabía de la relación de Xemnas-sama con Saïx pues tuvo que fingir con Xemnas-sama para darle celos a Saïx ya que éste te estaba ligando al socorrista que al final resultó tener un noviazgo con un tal Sora - resumió Luxord en voz alta y todos asintieron, pero Luxord se detuvo y miró a Xemnas - ¿Cómo leches se enteró Axel de lo tuyo con Saïx?

Axel se dispuso a hablar pero Xemnas cerró la boca a Axel con una de sus manos.

- Queda en secreto entre el número ocho y yo para no causar malos entendidos, pero tiene relación con lo del crucero que ganó - respondió Xemnas con voz tranquila y Axel apartó la mano del superior de su boca y se fue con Roxas.

Entonces un chico de cabellos plateados con unos ojos azulados acompañado de dos chicos rubios se detuvo delante de Xigbar, que iba el primero de todos.

- Hola. Me llamo Sephiroth - dijo el chico de cabellos plateados -. Él es Tidus - señalando al chico moreno con un te helado en sus manos - y el otro es Cloud.

- ¡Ostia el rubio macizo! - exclamaron Luxord, Lexaeus y Zexion.

A Sephiroth, Cloud y Tidus le cayeron una gota al estilo anime en la cabeza.

Entonces Axel, para devolverle el favor a Zexion de librarle de Xemnas se puso al lado de Xigbar.

- Oye tu, Tidus - dijo sonriendo -. Zexion quiere conocerte y bueno … ¿quieres quedar con él un día de estos?

- Bueno … Esta noche podemos, ya que os íbamos a proponer algo - dijo Tidus pero Sephiroth haciéndose el líder dio un paso adelante dando a entender que lo explicaría él.

- A ver … Vamos a hacer una fiesta en el hotel de los padres de Sora y sabemos que vosotros os alojáis allí, así que … ¿Querréis venir? - preguntó Sephiroth con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Una fiesta?! - dijo Luxord con una gran sonrisa - ¿Xemnas-sama podemos ir? ¡Por favor! - rogó y Xemnas asintió.

- Iremos - declaró.

- Entonces después de la cena del hotel dirigíos al jardín - informó Cloud.

En la habitación de Xaldin, Xigbar y Demyx …

- Chicos, yo nunca fui a ninguna fiesta - dijo Xigbar sonrojándose mientras Demyx y Xaldin se estaban vistiendo.

- ¡¿Cómo?! - exclamaron Demyx y Xaldin a la vez -. No puede ser … Si Xemnas-sama siempre hace una cada año …

- ¡Claro el fin de año pero Xemnas-sama nos deja ir con nuestras parcas! - exclamó Xigbar -. Pero yo no quiero ir con la parca y dar la nota …

Xaldin asintió comprensivo.

- ¡Yo te cambiaré Xigbar! - exclamó el Nocturno Melodioso con una sonrisita malvada y a la vez inocente.

Demyx y Xigbar se metieron en el baño y Xaldin se sentó en la cama a esperar a que Demyx vistiera a Xigbar. La última vez que Demyx había hecho de diseñador había sido con Axel y lo vistió de conejito play boy. Al menos Axel pasó desapercibido ya que era para carnaval, pero Roxas y Zexion no paraban reírse del rabo de algodón rosa que le pusieron en la parte superior del culo. Saïx no paró de criticarlo y Luxord estaba echando las cartas del tarot para ver cuantos segundos pasarían sin que nadie se riera del pelirrojo.

Tardaron un cuarto de hora hasta que Xigbar salió y Xaldin jamás olvidaría aquella imagen de su amigo. Demyx se había encargado de hacerle un moño como las bailadoras de sevillanas, con una mecha gris cruzando su frente y llegando hasta la altura del pecho. Llevaba dos pendientes rojos en la oreja izquierda, pero Xaldin juraría que alguien normal no vería trozo de carne ahí. De chaqueta llevaba aquella dorada típica de los toreros y encima del moño tenía un muñeco de los santos inocentes. Debajo de aquella chaqueta dorada llevaba un tutú, con la falda y todo de color rosa. Sus piernas habían sido depiladas y lucían unas medias de rayas de todos los colores y llevaba unas botas de agua, esas que las madres les ponen a los niños pequeños. Xaldin tuvo que morderse el labio y agarrar con las dos manos las sábanas para no explotar de risa ya que quería ver la reacción de los demás.

- ¿Qué … tal? - preguntó Xigbar - ¿Horrible?

Xaldin negó con la cabeza y notó que un par de lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

- ¡Qué va estás guapísimo! - exclamó Xaldin con ironía y luego explotó a reír como nunca había reído.

Xigbar suspiró.

- Tranquilo, Xigbar - dijo Demyx -. No sabe apreciar el estilo y yo sí. Verás como arrasarás.

- Si tu lo dices … - dijo Xigbar rotando los ojos -. Por cierto, los demás ya nos esperaran abajo, mejor que ya nos marchemos.

Xaldin asintió deseoso de ver las miradas, las risas, las criticas y las bromas que le echarían los demás a Xigbar.

Por el pasillo …

- Zexion, ya puede ser algo importante lo que me tengas que decir, pues los demás ya nos estarán esperando abajo y yo como el Superior no debería de llegar el último … - dijo Xemnas alzando el dedo índice como solía hacer en sus aburridas reuniones en las cuales solo Saïx mostraba un mínimo interés.

Zexion se arrodilló delante de Xemnas y lo miró con una mirada de corderito inocente y también suplicante.

- Por favor, Xemnas-sama - dijo Zexion -. Es que Tidus, o sea el rubio macizo me ha dicho que en el hotel del lado hacía él una fiesta nudista y quiero que me acompañe para poder ligármelo.

Xemnas fulminó a Zexion con la mirada.

- Solo será un momento … Además, Saïx no tiene porque enterarse … Y seguramente habrán muchos rubios como Tidus para ligarse … - dijo Zexion alzando las cejas y luego besó los pies de Xemnas mientras el Superior estaba pensando en cuán de loco estaba el número seis - ¡Además conoceré al te que llevaba, es mi ilusión de la vida!

- Vale … Pero solo es por hacerte a ti el favor, yo te acompaño y luego volveré aquí - aceptó Xemnas rotando los ojos y con voz cansina.

Zexion le dedicó una gran sonrisa y tomó a Xemnas por la mano para llevárselo a la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a ella Zexion los dos se cambiaron. Solo se pusieron la parca, pero sin nada debajo ya que al ser una fiesta nudista llamarían un poco la atención.

En el jardín del hotel.

El jardín había cambiado desde la mañana. Ahora estaba transformado en una gran discoteca, con un escenario y todo. Sephiroth estaba de DJ, Riku y Sora estaban a punto de subir al escenario para dedicar uno de sus temas al publico que había aceptado venir y Cloud estaba en la entrada dando la bienvenida.

Los miembros de la Organización XIII habían decidido ya entrar en la fiesta sin Xemnas y Zexion ya que Axel dijo que había recibido un mensaje de Xemnas de que en unos momentos volverían y que ya fueran a la fiesta.

Saïx había decidido a sentarse en la silla. Ni criticar la manera que le había vestido Demyx a Xigbar le había alegrado la fiesta y solo se dedicaba a observar a la gente mientras los demás incorpóreos disfrutaban de una bonita velada, sobretodo Axel y Roxas que ya habían empezado a besarse mientras bailaban.

Saïx ya había empezado a hartarse cuando alguien le tocó en el hombro y se encontró con Riku.

- ¿Riku? - preguntó Saïx.

Riku le dedicó una sonrisa.

- No sabía que estabas aquí … y menos sin Xemnas ¿dónde te lo has dejado? - preguntó con una sonrisita divertida.

Saïx se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, dijo que llegaría más tarde - suspiró Saïx -. Pero ya pasó una hora desde que entremos aquí …

Axel al ver la escena tomó a Roxas por la mano y se acercaron a Riku y Saïx.

- Anda subjefe, ahora que no está Xemnas-sama se está ligando a Riku - sonrió Roxas y Saïx le envió una mirada asesina.

- Tú, Axel que has recibido el mensaje de Xemnas … ¿Dónde está? - preguntó Saïx mirando fijamente a los ojos de Axel.

Axel repasó mentalmente la nota que había recibido de Xemnas:

"_Estamos en una fiesta nudista, Zexion conocerá a Tidus y un te y no sé que que al final me convenció en acompañarle. Di a los demás que salí en unos momentos" _

- No … - respondió aunque Saïx notó que mentía.

- Axel puedo hacerte mucho daño así que di la verdad - gruñó Saïx.

Axel le explicó lo de la nota ya que pensó que si no lo diría seguramente tendría que hacer otro de los favores a Saïx o a Xemnas y sea al que fuese ya había tenido más que suficiente con sus anteriores experiencias.

- ¿¡Qué Xemnas se ha largado a una fiesta nudista con Zexion!? - gritaba furioso Saïx mientras Axel y Roxas pedían a todos los dioses existentes que les salvaran de la tortura inminente - ¡¿En qué hotel están?!

Xigbar cada vez se sentía más incomodo por la fiesta. Yuffie, una chica que acababa de conocer Demyx no paraba de burlarse de él y Vincent Valentine, un viejo amigo suyo ya empezó a decirle si quería que le presentase a una maestra de sevillanas. Así que soportando todas las burlas creó un portal de oscuridad y se largó, maldiciendo en sus pensamientos al número nueve.

Demyx que lo había visto decidió seguirle y dejó a Yuffie allí.

- ¡Xigbar! - exclamó Demyx y entró en el portal. Entonces apareció en la habitación del hotel.

- ¡Demyx! - gruñó el número tres - ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerme esto? - su voz tenía cierto tono enfadado pero en cuanto se miró al espejo no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada haciendo que Demyx le mirara de forma extraña - ¡Estoy ridículo!

- Más ridículo estaría Saïx si le hubiera vestido así - comentó Demyx con su habitual animo -. Lo que pasa es que el subjefe tiene mala leche …

- Y aun así has sido el que más le ha provocado y el que más ha escapado a su ira … Quien se lleva siempre la peor parte es Axel - razonó Xigbar mientras se hacía bien la coleta y se ponía la parca de incorpóreo -. Tuve que haber ido con la parca a la fiesta - opinó con un suspiro.

- Oye … ¿Quieres ver una cosa divertida? - preguntó Demyx.

Xigbar miró a Demyx sin fiarse de lo que le dijera.

- Tidus le ha dicho a Zexion que le invitaba a una fiesta nudista … pero en realidad es el convide de bodas de León y Rinoa … Y todos van formales y Zexion no … - explicó Demyx sin poder aguantar una carcajada, entonces Xigbar agarró a Demyx por la manga de la parca para dirigirse a la fiesta del lado.


	4. Chapter 4: ¡Viva los novios!

**respuestas a reviews!**

_goldengirlneko: gracias :D siempre me gustó ser cruel con Zexion... bueno y con todos en general xD_

_Neko6: Me alegro que te guste el fic seeee! Pobre Axel xDD! Siempre haciendo favores a Xemnas xD_

_Shikashi Irvin-chan: También iré por partes en mi respuesta a tu review... Yo tenía la misma visión de Marluxia que tú, pero siempre me ha hecho gracia ver a un Marluxia como el de mi fic xD. Joo! Mi primera visión de Xaldin fue de Bob Marley xD Las rastas de este personaje me hicieron a imaginarme eso de él xD y a lo mejor llevaré a Xaldin a Jamaica pero en versión Kingdom Hearts xD y a Zexion en este capítulo creo que se le olvidará su trauma por lo del té :P_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: **

**¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS!**

****

****

Zexion y Xemnas ya estaban dentro del hotel. Un mapa que le hizo Tidus al número seis hizo que los dos pudieran saber donde era el lugar de la fiesta. Zexion estaba bastante nervioso, vería a Tidus y pensaba en llevárselo a su habitación y echar a Lexaeus y a Vexen de ella y que durmieran en el balcón, aunque dudaba de la capacidad del balcón en sostener el peso de Lexaeus.

- Bueno Superior, nos quitamos las parcas y entramos ¿sí? - dijo Zexion nervioso y Xemnas lo notó.

Xemnas se quitó la parca y lo dejó en la mesa que había justo al lado de la puerta que daba a la sala donde se celebraba la sala. Zexion hizo lo mismo que el número uno.

- Zexion la mirada … - musitó Xemnas al ver que Zexion le observaba con interés -. Solo estoy aquí porque me lo has pedido sino no te habría acompañado …

Zexion asintió y luego abrió la puerta. Y entraron.

Allí había decenas de personas bien vestidas y sentadas en unas mesas redondas. La mesa de la izquierda era rectangular con muchos adornos y estaban sentados León y Rinoa vestidos de novios. Xemnas los reconoció enseguida ya que a León le dio por pedirle que le prestara el castillo del olvido para celebrar la despedida de soltero. Recordaba que en su cama encontró una mancha de cierta sustancia blanca que no era ni suya ni de Saïx y luego los rumores le confirmaron que León se enrolló con Seifer.

- ¡Viva los novios! - exclamaron aquellas personas alzando una copa.

- ¡OSTIA XEMNAS Y ZEXION EN BOLAS! - exclamó Rinoa y todos los invitados se fijaron en Xemnas y Zexion.

Xemnas dirigió una mirada asesina a Zexion.

* * *

Saïx iba arrastrando a Axel y Roxas por el hotel vecino. Acababan de llegar y el número siete buscaba como loco a Xemnas.

- ¡¡Cómo me este poniendo los cuernos le asesino, le corto el cuello, hago salchichas de Xemnas y filetes e invito a una barbacoa a Tidus a que lo saboreé!! - gritaba Saïx por todo el hotel.

Axel y Roxas solo se dejaban arrastrar por la capucha de la parca.

* * *

Marluxia estaba bailando tranquilamente con Larxene cuando Tidus les saludó.

- ¿Vosotros no sois de la Organización XIII donde está Zexion? - preguntó el rubio y Marluxia y Larxene asintieron con la cabeza en forma afirmativa -. Ir al hotel del lado en la sala 145 del ala oeste y allí presenciaréis a vuestro jefe y a Zexion en bolas delante del convite de boda de León y Rinoa.

- ¡Si hombre, Xemnas-sama no iría en una boda en bolas y menos dejándose aquí a Saïx! - exclamó Marluxia.

- Le dije a Zexion que le vería en una fiesta nudista y le dije que era allí. Es una pequeña broma y me dijo que convencería a Xemnas para que le acompañase ya que él era su superior. Además Riku me lo acaba de confirmar: Saïx se ha enterado y a agarrado a Axel y Roxas para que le acompañen a hacer picadillo a Xemnas - explicó Tidus hablando rápidamente y haciendo gestos con los brazos.

Marluxia y Larxene se miraron y sonrieron. Aquello no se lo iban a perder por nada del mundo.

* * *

- ¿En qué sala decías que era Demyx? - preguntó Xigbar.

También habían avisado a Vexen, Luxord, Xaldin y Lexaeus para que fueran a contemplar como Zexion y Xemnas hacían el ridículo y todos buscaban como desesperados la sala del convite.

Entonces se encontraron a Saïx que arrastraba a Roxas y Axel y que también buscaba la misma sala.

- ¡Hombre Saïx! - exclamó Demyx - ¿Qué tal todo¡Xemmy va a hacer amigos en el convite!

Saïx le dirigió una mirada asesina a Demyx y soltó a Axel y Roxas, que se pusieron de pie.

- Demyx … ¿Tu sabes que sala es? - preguntó Roxas con tranquilidad sin hacer caso de que estuvo un buen rato en el suelo siendo arrastrado por su subjefe.

- ¡Yo sí! - exclamó una voz detrás.

Todos se giraron y vieron a Tidus, Larxene y Marluxia que sonreían ansiosos de saber como habrán terminado Zexion y Xemnas en el convite.

- Seguro que todos vosotros estaréis ansiosos por ver el resultado de esto - sonrió Tidus.

* * *

Xemnas miró a Zexion que se puso totalmente rojo de vergüenza y los dos se giraron para salir corriendo de aquel sitio. Entonces se abrió la puerta y entraron Tidus con los demás miembros de la Organización XIII.

Tidus sacó una cámara de fotos y sin que Xemnas y Zexion pudieran evitarlo les echó una foto.

- ¡DÁME ESA CÁMARA AHORA MISMO! - gruñó Xemnas.

Saïx le tiró la parca a Xemnas en la cara.

- ¡VISTETE Y LUEGO ME DAS EXPLICACIONES DE POR QUÉ LECHES TIENES QUE HACER CASO A ZEXION! - gritó Saïx.

Los invitados de la boda no podían dejar de mirar aquella peculiar escena, algunos con grandes carcajadas y otros con miradas raras (entre ellas la de Rinoa).

Xemnas se puso la parca lo más deprisa que pudo. Axel y Demyx se pusieron al lado de Xemnas.

- ¡Entrevista a Xemnas-sama! - exclamó Axel.

Tidus que iba muy bien preparado sacó una cámara de video. Al parecer pretendía grabar y fotografiar la broma que le había echo a Zexion y ya de paso a Xemnas.

- ¡NI ENTREVISTA NI LECHES! - exclamó Saïx y tomó a Xemnas por la mano - ¡NOS LARGAMOS!

Y antes de que pudieran atraparlos Saïx creó un portal de oscuridad y desaparecieron por él. Axel dedujo que habrían ido a la habitación del hotel.

- ¿Me podéis dar mi parca, por favor? - pidió Zexion tapándose con ambas manos las partes íntimas.

Tidus con una gran sonrisa se puso enfrente de Zexion.

- ¡Has superado la prueba de valor, Zexion! - exclamó el rubio con una gran sonrisa - ¡Ahora vamos a mi habitación del hotel!

- ¿En se … serio? - tartamudeó Zexion sin poder creérselo.

Tidus le entregó la parca a Zexion que se la puso de seguida.

- Pienso desvestirte de nuevo así que no te la abroches - dijo Tidus y besó a Zexion delante de todos. Algunos invitados aplaudieron y otros preguntaban si se habían emborrachado tanto que ya veían visiones raras. El caso es que León y Rinoa celebrarían su noche de bodas preguntándose si aquello había sido un sueño.

- Una preguntita … - dijo Roxas mientras todos los miembros de la Organización XIII menos Xemnas, Saïx y Zexion, volvían andando al hotel.

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Larxene que aun no podía apagar su risa al ver a su jefe y a Zexion en aquella situación.

- ¿Os habéis preguntado cuál sería el anagrama de verdad de Xemnas? - preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ello? - preguntó Vexen curioso.

- A lo mejor la persona existente de Xemnas no era Xehanort sino un tipo que le gustaba ir a fiestas nudistas y era un fumeta como Xaldin y se llamaba Mansex … - dijo Roxas mirando hacía al cielo.

Todos explotaron con una carcajada aunque Xaldin le lanzó una mirada asesina al menor de toda la organización por llamarle fumeta.

- Roxas … ¿Qué has hecho con el verdadero Roxas? - preguntó Marluxia - Tu no eres así … Si hubiera salido de Demyx o Axel aun … pero tu eres muy pacífico para decir que Xemnas es un tío que se llama Mansex …

Roxas no pudo evitar reírse.

- Creo que Axel me lo contagió - se excusó -. Luego le preguntaré a Xemnas a ver si es verdad …

- ¡A ver si te atreves! - exclamaron todos.

- ¡Mañana le pregunto! - exclamó Roxas convincente.


	5. Chapter 5: ¡A cortar pelo!

**respuesta a reviews!!**

_Mikael Mudou: Jaja no eres el único que habría mandado a freír esparragos a Tidus. Yo de Zexion lo habría abandonado ya ... pero joder, yo comprendo a Zexion ... y ojalá existiera Tidus TT.TT xD ¿En serio quieres unas vacaciones así? Yo la verdad es que también las necesito ... Pero no me gustaría que me hicieran la "prueba de valor" xD. Gracias por leer el fic ;) Un saludo! )_

_Kaixila: jeje es que al pobrecito Zexion le quería hacer algo ... no es que me caiga mal ... pero ... tenía ganas de verle en ridiculo ) Tu tranquila que como ya te dije en el msn a Vexen le tocará pronto sufrir sonrisa malévola Gracias por leer )_

_Mirae¡No eres la única que tiene una madre que piense que esté loca! Yo en una de las partes de este fic me estaba riéndo mientras escribía y mi madre se estaba preguntando que si el ordenador no me afectaba en las neuronas (la respuesta es negativa, lo que me afecta es el aburrimiento en mis clases de biologia xD) Mira... nunca escribí un lemon, así que lo más seguro es que este fic no sea el primero ... ¿Por qué? Porque este fic no es serio, para mi poner un lemon en un fic, éste fic tiene que tener una trama seria para que pueda llegar al lemon ;) _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5¡A cortar pelo!**

La luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación cien del hotel Paraise donde se alojaba la Organización XIII. Saïx entreabrió un ojo y le pareció ver la figura de Roxas. "Estaré soñando aun" pensó el número siete y se incorporó en la cama abriendo los dos ojos y efectivamente ahí se hallaba un curioso Roxas mirándole a él y a Xemnas, que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, con sus enormes ojos azules.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Roxas? - preguntó Saïx.

Roxas se encogió de hombros. Saïx vio que diez miradas curiosas se escondían detrás de la puerta que daba al pasillo.

- Estaba esperando a que Xemnas-sama despertara. Tengo una duda por resolver - contestó Roxas con una sonrisa inocente.

Saïx observó a Roxas y con un suspiro dio un codazo a Xemnas para que se despertara. Xemnas se incorporó y se rascó la cabeza.

- ¿Saïx quién mandó que trajeras a Roxas? - preguntó Xemnas -. Roxas tiene a Axel ¿Para qué leches nos necesita a nosotros?

Saïx dirigió una mirada asesina a Xemnas y a Roxas se le escapó una carcajada.

- ¡Xemnas despierta! - exclamó Saïx algo enojado y le dio una colleja. Pudo ver como las diez miradas curiosas se volvían divertidas.

- Era broma - dijo Xemnas con una risita -. A ver Roxas … ¿Quién te mandó a ti y a los otros diez que están en la puerta a entrar? - preguntó tranquilamente y se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna explicación.

- Tenía una pequeña duda … - dijo Roxas con timidez rascándose la punta de la barbilla con el dedo índice -. Usted Xemnas ¿En verdad es el incorpóreo de Xehanort?

Xemnas y Saïx se miraron como si Roxas necesitara ir al psicólogo.

- Claro … ¿Por qué? - preguntó Xemnas -. Sabes demasiado bien que sí ya que lo demostré en una de las reuniones. A no ser que estuvieras echando la siesta como Axel y Demyx.

Roxas negó con la cabeza.

- Pero tengo una preguntita. Has demostrado que te gustan ir a las fiestas nudistas, además … Xaldin tenía relación con Xehanort y él a lo mejor le enseñó el arte de la maria … ¿El verdadero nombre de Xehanort no es Mansex y tu nombre no es un anagrama de Mansex? - preguntó Roxas rápidamente y los diez que estaban observando la escena desde la puerta echaron a reír, incluso tuvieron que abrir la puerta porque Marluxia se tropezó con Lexaeus (el pobre no veía con la cabeza del número cinco) y se pegó un tortazo contra el picaporte. Saïx echó también a reír mientras Xemnas no sabía que contestar - ¿Es verdad o no es verdad? - preguntó Roxas aguantándose la risa.

Xemnas se levantó cabreado y se dispuso a echar a todos menos a Saïx de la habitación. Pero olvidó ponerse la sábana y cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta que nada le tapaba.

- Xemnas, tápate … Que aun van a creer más la teoría de Roxas … - musitó Saïx y le cayó una gotita al estilo anime mientras Xemnas se largaba a la ducha.

Cuando Saïx y Xemnas salieron de la habitación los demás miembros no se habían largado de aquel pasillo.

- Xe … digo, Mansex … - dijo Luxord con una sonrisa. Xemnas le fulminó con la mirada por la forma que le llamó -. Hoy toca ir al casino … ¿verdad¡Lo prometiste!

- ¿Cuándo prometí yo eso? - preguntó Xemnas rascándose la cabeza.

- Ayer en la playa … - le contestó Luxord con una sonrisita.

Decidieron ir a la playa y por la noche al casino. En la playa no ocurrió casi nada especial, excepto que cuando Lexaeus plantó la sombrilla lo hizo de tal manera que la hundió toda en la arena y luego Xaldin, Xigbar, Vexen y Marluxia tuvieron que sacarla. También Zexion apareció más contento que unas pascuas y con un nuevo te helado que le regaló Tidus.

- ¡Al casino voy yo! - exclamó Luxord todo contento cuando ya acabaron de cenar. Todos se dirigieron a la planta baja del hotel y vieron como una gran sala de máquinas tragaperras, de mesas de póker y ruedas de la suerte repartían y se quedaban dinero de distinta gente. Luxord se puso a jugar con un tipo llamado Vaan, aunque el pobrecillo se quedó en cinco minutos sin su dinero.

- Bueno … voy a la máquina esa, con mi tetecito … a ver si reúno una gran fortuna para hacer la inseminación teterial y así tener hijos con el te … Aunque también quiero tenerlos con Tidus - decía Zexion y se fue hacía las máquinas tragaperras.

Todos estuvieron paseando por la gran sala, apostando y pasándoselo bien. Aunque hubo alguien en concreto que no se lo paso tan bien …

- ¡QUE ESTÁS PERDIENDO CON ESTE TÍO! - exclamaba Xaldin aun sin poderselo creer. El gran Luxord, el maestro de las cartas, el as de las trampas y de los trucos y el que jamás habían logrado vencer había perdido todos sus premios con un tal Auron.

- Y es que … quiero que me ayudes, Xaldin … ¡POR FAVOR! - exclamó Luxord mirándole con mirada de corderito degollado.

- ¡Pues si yo no tengo ni idea de eso! - exclamó el número tres.

Xaldin y Luxord se dirigieron a donde estaba Auron, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y barajando de nuevo las cartas.

- ¿Otra partida? - preguntó Auron.

- Espera … yo no te ayudo … - musitó Xaldin -. Yo no quiero saber nada …

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Luxord con un gran brillo en sus ojos - ¡ME APUESTO LAS GREÑAS DE XALDIN!

Saïx, Xemnas, Axel, Demyx y Roxas que andaban por allí cerca tuvieron que tirarse al suelo para poder reír libres de caídas.

- ¡SI HOMBRE! - gruñó Xaldin enfadado - ¡A MIS RASTAS NO LAS TOCA NI EL PERRUQUERO!

- ¡Pues ya va siendo hora que te den un corte de pelo, Xaldin! - gritó Saïx sin poder apagar sus carcajadas.

- ¡Y un afeitado! - añadió Axel desde su posición.

Xaldin miró hacía Auron.

- Acepto la apuesta - dijo Auron con una sonrisa.

Auron repartió las cartas y Luxord jugó. Iba perdiendo … Cada vez más … Y Xaldin estaba rezando a su ídolo Bob Marley para que le diera la victoria a Luxord.

- ¡GANÉ! - exclamó Auron y posó su escalera de color encima la mesa - ¡XALDIN LAS GREÑAS, POR FAVOR! - exigió.

Antes de que el pobre Xaldin dijera algo Demyx y Roxas aparecieron con un cortacésped listos para entregarles las rastas a Auron.

- ¡Ostia! - exclamó Marluxia que pasaba por allí con Larxene - ¡Mira van a peinar a Xaldin!

- ¿Crees que les bastan con un cortacésped? - preguntó Larxene dubitativa.

- No. El pobre cortacésped perderá su potencia al ser atropellados por los pelos de Xaldin - comentó Marluxia en un suspiro.

Demyx mojó la cabeza de Xaldin y entonces Roxas pasó el cortacésped encima de la cabeza del número tres dejándolo más calvo que el tío que sale en los productos de limpieza de "Don limpio".

- ¡QUE GUAPO XALDIN! - exclamó Luxord con una gran ironía y le entregó los pelos mojados a Auron que los aceptó con repugnancia.

Auron le hizo un gesto de despedida a Luxord, con la excusa de que tenía sueño se retiró de allí. Excusa porque Xaldin ya estaba preparando dinamita para que solo quedasen las gafas de Auron en el mapa.

Los miembros de la Organización XIII se acercaron a Xaldin.

- Ahora podremos hacer la prueba del algodón con tu calva. Si queda manchada el suelo está sucio … Si no pues podremos hacer como en "Tenn" y decir … el algodón no engaña - dijo Demyx con una sonrisa e imitando al hombre que salía en aquellos anuncios.

- Mañana iré a comprar una peluca … - dijo Xaldin con una gotita al estilo anime.

Xaldin se retiró de la sala en cuanto pudo. Mucha gente se le quedaba mirando ya que nunca habían visto una manera tan bestia de deshacerse de un peinado.

Luxord fue hacía la barra donde estaban Larxene, Marluxia, Xigbar y Zexion. Todos estaban tomando algo y comentando algunas cosas.

- Chicos - dijo Luxord una vez que le sirvieron la bebida -. Perdí aposta contra Auron.

Marluxia arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Ahora das excusas? - preguntó Larxene tocándose uno de sus dos mechones de pelo que siempre llevaba como dos antenas.

- No. La verdad es que me aposté con Vexen el otro día a ver si era capaz de rapar a Xaldin a cero - dijo Luxord con una sonrisita y los que estaban allí presentes no pudieron aguantarse una risita -. Ahora Vexen tiene que darle un beso en el culo a la mascota de Sephiroth.

- ¿Y qué mascota tiene Sephiroth? - preguntó Xigbar tragando un poco de su bebida.

- Pues creo que era un hipopótamo … - musitó Luxord rascándose la barbilla y alzando sus ojos azules hacía el techo, pensativo.

* * *

_Bueno... Lo de Vexen era una de las primeras cosas que iba a escribir en este fic, en concreto quería ponerlo en el capítulo 3, pero decidí esperarme hasta aquí. Como véis Luxord también tiene su parte mala... jeje y la verdad es que me gusta esa parte mala (vexen es el miembro de la organización que menos me agrada...) _

_Pues otra vez gracias por los reviews, y espero que les esté gustando este fic loco xD En cuanto finalice esto me pondre a escribir algo serio ¡lo juro! Pero mientras tendréis risas aseguradas (o tal vez no... xD) con este fanfic )_

_Un saludo a todos desde España!! )_


	6. Chapter 6: ¡Qué se besen, Qué se besen!

**Respuesta reviews:**

**Shikashi Irvin-chan: **Soy malvada y siempre lo seré xD Bueno ya verás que en este capítulo Marluxia se lo soluciona xD

**Ileyse Vyntra: **Bueno, no hay prisas para que lo leas. Gracias por leerlo 3 Lo del pc a todos nos pasa XP

**LeyneLex: **jaja, yo tengo que parar de escribir en algunos fragmentos por las ideas que me vienen en la cabeza. Gracias por leer w

**Capítulo 6: ¡Que lo bese, que lo bese!**

Vexen estaba esperando a Luxord en el jardín del hotel. Prefería que los demás miembros de la Organización XIII no se enteraran de que tenía que besar el culo a un hipopótamo. Pero Luxord no llegaba y cada vez estaba más nervioso. Aun no podía creer que el as de las cartas hubiera hecho aquello, perdiendo su fama solo para peinar de una vez por todas a Xaldin.

Xemnas pasó por el lado de Vexen, seguramente para buscar el desayuno. La noche anterior, Xemnas pidió la cena vía servicio de habitaciones, pero antes llegó Lexaeus por el camino y se lo zampó todo. Así que Xemnas decía que prefería ir a buscar él el desayuno y asegurarse que llegara sano y salvo a la habitación.

- Manse… Digo, Xemnas-sama - dijo Vexen alzando la voz y Xemnas se desvió de su camino para reunirse con él - ¿Sabe dónde está Luxord?

Xemnas no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y Vexen no pudo evitar mirarle de forma extraña.

- ¿Le vio o no? - preguntó Vexen tragando saliva.

- Creo que está buscando el hipopótamo de Sephiroth para lavarle bien el culo y así podrás besarlo más a gusto - dijo Xemnas como si aquella respuesta fuera la más normal del mundo.

Vexen se puso rojo de vergüenza. Vio que Luxord se había encargado de contarles a todos sobre la apuesta. Su imaginación empezó a trabajar por si sola. Un Axel disfrazado de conejo play boy con Roxas al lado mirando a su novio como si lo quisiera asesinar, los dos riéndose a carcajadas cuando Vexen probaba el gusto del culo del hipopótamo. No muy lejos, estarían Luxord, Saïx y Marluxia, los tres disfrazados de las Angeles de Charlie y comentandole a Charlie, que sería Xemnas, lo guapo que se veía Vexen con el hipopótamo. En el fondo estaba Sephiroth lamentándose de que su mascota hubiese caído tan bajo de dejarse besarse el culo y los demás miembros tirados por el suelo riéndose, entre ellos Demyx que no paraba de cantar.

Vexen tras imaginar todo eso suspiró y miró a Xemnas, que parecía estar más divertido que de costumbre (ya ni parecía el malo, malote que Square-enix lo dio a conocer)

- Mansex… no sea malo conmigo - dijo Vexen -. No se disfrace de Charlie y vaya con sus tres ángeles a reírse de mí …

Xemnas miró a Vexen como si ya estuviera el pobre desvariando.

- Vexen, no dejes que el hipopótamo te afecte y me confundas con el Charlie de la fábrica de chocolate - dijo Xemnas con una sonrisa y se fue a por el desayuno.

Vexen se rascó en la barbilla y se preguntó que parecido tendrían Charlie, el de la fábrica de chocolate , con el Superior.

Dos horas después, cuando todos estaban bien desayunados, bajaron al jardín del hotel a mirar que hacía Vexen. Aun Sephiroth no había llegado con su mascota y todos los miembros habían montado como una paradita.

Demyx llevaba un megáfono e iba anunciando por todo el hotel lo que iba a hacer Vexen. Éste estaba ya preparando la dinamita para hacer explotar al número nueve, aunque luego ya no sabía a quien explotar primero, ya que todos se pusieron a hacer algo como Demyx. Xemnas y Saïx montaron la paradita de fotos para vender las posibles fotos que echen cuando Vexen tenga que besar el hipopótamo. Axel, Roxas, Larxene y Marluxia se fueron a dar papeles de la hazaña de Vexen y los demás estaban preparando un escenario.

Entonces llegaron Tidus, Cloud y Sephiroth. Tidus se fue con Zexion y Cloud y Sephiroth se preguntaron que estaban liando la famosa Orgía de los trece (llamada así desde que Xemnas y Zexion interrumpieron la boda de Rinoa y Squall con sus desnudos).

- ¿QUIÉN BESA A QUIÉN? - preguntó Cloud chillando y Sephiroth un poco más y le pega un mamporrazo con la espada por llamar la atención.

Axel que había sido el elegido para engancharle la peluca que había diseñado Marluxia para Xaldin estaba intentando convencer a Xigbar para que fuese él quien hiciera el trabajo. La verdad es que fue un milagro lo que ocurrió para no hacerlo él. Xemnas pasó por el lado y Axel le recordó al platinado que podría contarle a Saïx el método de cómo consiguió los pasajes para el crucero de lujo, así que Xemnas ordenó a Xigbar a que acabara el trabajo de Axel.

Axel que había oído el grito de Cloud, se acercó a la extraña pareja que en el videojuego creado por Zexion hará unos cuantos años (que se llamaba algo así como Final fantasy) eran enemigos.

- ¿No has traído el hipopótamo, Seph? - preguntó Axel con una gran sonrisa.

- Se lo dejé a Luxord. Dijo que lo traería él - dijo Sephiroth encogiéndose de hombros -. Además, el pobre animal necesita preparación psicológica … Para él, dejarse besar por un ser tan horrendo como Vexen es un gran trauma para el pobre animal. Desde que hizo el anuncio del Kinder Happy Hipo le tengo que llevar a terapia. Así que si ahora tengo que hacer que Vexen lo bese … No quiero ni imaginarme el resultado …

- Yo estoy con tu hipopótamo. Debe de ser asqueroso que el número cuatro de los nuestros te bese en el culo … - dijo Axel rascándose la barbilla y Sephiroth y Cloud le dieron la razón.

Cuando pasó media hora, el jardín del hotel Paradise estaba lleno hasta arriba. La recepcionista no podía creerse que en aquel hotel de cinco estrellas hubiera tanta gente que estaba dispuesta a ver una asquerosidad en aquel jardín. Luxord cuando entró con el hipopótamo casi no pudo llegar al escenario montado por Cloud y Sephiroth.

Una vez había montado allí el hipopótamo y Vexen había subido rojo de vergüenza al escenario, se sentó entre Larxene y Axel.

- ¡Bienvenidos al resultado de una apuesta entre Luxord y Vexen donde el perdedor fue Vexen! - exclamaba Demyx por el megáfono y todos aplaudían - ¡Y ahora Luxord tiene que besar el culo de la mascota de Sephiroth, el hipopótamo del kinder happy hipo!

Demyx se acercó a Vexen y le hizo una seña con que podía empezar.

Cuando ya Vexen estaba a un centímetro y Demyx preparado para echar la fotografía para así engancharla en camisetas y colgarla en internet, apareció Seymour pero sin pelo.

- Perdonad por interrumpir pero es que … Cuando estaba en el Etéreo apareció el hipopótamo este que Vexen quería besar en el culo y se comió mi querido pelo azul - dijo Seymour casi llorando y el público no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada - ¡Eh, menos con mi pelo que ha ganado el concurso de pantene pro-v hace tres años! - exclamó orgulloso y la calva le brilló -. Pero el idiota de Saïx me robó el titulo durante estos tres últimos años …

Xemnas miró a Saïx sorprendido.

- ¿Tu eres pelo pantene? - preguntó Xemnas levantando una ceja.

- ¡Como si no se notara en cierta escena del Kingdom Hearts 2! - exclamó Saïx con naturalidad y se sacudió su pelo azul y a Xemnas le cayó una gotita al estilo anime.

Los dos volvieron a centrar su atención al escenario.

- Sephiroth ¿Podría pillar un momento tu hipopótamo? - preguntó el Guado y Sephiroth asintió sin poder aguantarse la risa.

Seymour hizo desaparecer el hipopótamo con el cetro que siempre llevaba y le prometió a Sephiroth que pronto se lo devolvería. Vexen no pudo evitar dar gracias a Seymour un montón de veces ya que gracias a él no probó el culo del hipopótamo.

- En fin … A la mierda mi negocio - dijo Axel en la habitación del hotel cuando ya era de noche. Roxas estaba a su lado fingiendo que le escuchaba -. Iba a vender la foto de Vexen a todos los del deviantart. Seguro que iba a triunfar. Aunque bueno … tendría que repartirme el dinero con Demyx … Pero habríamos sido ricos …

- A lo mejor Luxord quiere que Vexen lo bese al hipopótamo - dijo Roxas para darle ánimos y deseando de que el pelirrojo se callara de una vez por todas.

- Bueno … Mañana dijo Xemnas-sama que iría con Saïx a no se donde … ¿no Roxas? - preguntó Axel pero Roxas ya estaba dormido.

Entonces Demyx no pudo evitar entrar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Es que no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con Roxas - rió Demyx -. Bueno también era para decirte que te levantes a las seis y los dos nos vamos a seguir a Saïx y a Xemnas-sama. Aun quiero hacer el negocio en deviantart y con Xemnas-sama se puede hacer … Más que con Vexen - y al número nueve se le iluminaron los ojos.

Nota:

Para los que no han jugado al final fantasy X.

Seymour es uno de los malos del juego y el Etéreo digamos que es donde van las almas y eso (peazo resumen! XD) 


	7. Chapter 7: ¡Baila Saïx!

**CAPÍTULO 7¡BAILA SAÏX!**

Axel se levantó con mucho sigilo para no despertar a Roxas y lentamente te vistió y salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, soltó un suspiro y se dirigió casi corriendo a la entrada del hotel a esperar a Demyx. Cuando llegó, eran las seis en punto y Demyx lo estaba esperando. Llevaba la parca de la organización, pero con el diseño de camuflaje, cosa que hizo a Axel le cayera una gotita al estilo anime. No entendía como Demyx podía aguantar el calor que hacía allí con la parca y que con aquel estampado llamaría más la atención que si Xaldin se quitara su nueva peluca.

- Bien. Xemnas-sama y Saïx deberán de estar a punto de salir - dijo Demyx y sacó de su bolsillo una cámara de video y un móvil -. Grabaremos a Saïx y a Xemnas-sama y los colgaremos en youtube y haremos fotos con este móvil y lo colgaremos en deviantart - Demyx le entregó el teléfono móvil a Axel con una sonrisa y los dos corrieron detrás de unos arbustos a esperar que Xemnas y Saïx salieran del hotel.

Pero eran las diez de la mañana y no habían visto ni al cartero por allí.

- Menos mal que iban a levantarse pronto, Demyx - dijo Axel con una sonrisita y abanicándose con una hoja de palmera.

- ¡Ahí viene alguien! - exclamó Demyx que no había parado de vigilar.

Axel se levantó un poco para mirar quien era y vio a Zexion despidiéndose de Tidus.

- Demyx … Ese es Zexion - musitó Axel cagándose en el número nueve por hacerle esperar allí desde las seis de la mañana.

- ¡Bueno, Zexy también es interesante! - se quejó Demyx.

- ¡Si, pero se hace más negocio con Saïx y Xemnas-sama! - gritó Axel.

Zexion vio a los dos incorpóreos y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Estáis esperando a Saïx y a Xemnas-sama? - preguntó Zexion y Axel y Demyx asintieron con la cabeza -. Quiero acompañaros.

Demyx y Axel se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. En unos minutos, el trío vio como Saîx y Xemnas salían del hotel. Pero Saïx llevaba algo entre sus manos. Era una botella un poco más pequeña que el te helado de Zexion, pero sin duda era la misma y era el mismo liquido.

- ¡Xemmy, ahora puedo entender lo que siente Zexion al estar con su te! - exclamó Saïx abrazando el te helado - ¡Este es su primo … y siento lo mismo por él!¡Él será el tío de nuestros hijos, Xemmy … Será quien comparta la cama de nosotros dos!¡Será quien bautice a nuestros hijos y quien tenga un hijito de mí también aparte de ti, Xemmy!¡Será el abuelo de mis otros nietos y continuaré su familia de tes helados!

Xemnas miraba a Saíx como si al número siete te le hubiera caído algún tornillo. Zexion miraba a Saïx con cara de saber lo que siente. Axel y Demyx no paraban de tomar fotos de aquello y de grabarlo en video.

- ¡Eso no se graba, tarugos! - exclamó Zexion y rompió la cámara de video y el móvil.

Axel y Demyx echaron una mirada asesina a Zexion.

- Cuando crezcáis y sepáis que es amar a una bebida sabréis porque he hecho esto - sonrió el número seis.

- Nunca estaremos tan mal de la chota que tu y Saïx - dijo Axel con una gotita estilo anime.

- Una pregunta, Saïx - dijo Xemnas - ¿Cómo os conocistéis el té helado y tu?

Saïx sonrió y tomó a Xemnas por la mano que le quedaba libre. Entonces se lo llevó en dirección a la playa. Axel, Demyx y Zexion, curiosos por saber que diría Saïx los siguieron sin que la pareja de incorpóreos se dieran cuenta. Llegaron a la playa y como los cinco o seis días que estuvieron allí, el sitio estaba abarrotado de turistas.

Entonces Saïx se quitó la carpa y debajo llevaba una ropa estilo Elvis Presley. Sacó un micrófono de dios sabe donde y agarró su te helado, mirándole fijamente y bailando como el tío del anuncio de movistar le cantó esta canción:

_Entraba in playa_

_con mi te heladone imponente_

_sono un pobre afortunato _

_él pasaba giusto enfrente_

_Io lo contemplaba inmediatamente_

_c'era tutto tan barato_

_ché paciere ser te de verdad_

_me miraba fijamente desde otoño_

_io mi planto casco in testa_

_para que parezca que esté más bueno_

_En la pista los dos parlavamos_

_Tutti bebia del te helado_

_In verano, ché pasada_

_Y yo le dije solo ti amo_

_Una racha de bebidas_

_al te helado _

_sin poder parar_

_Lo importante era estar con el_

_OH YEAH!_

_Solo estabamos nosotros?_

_Oh! y tanto, y tanto_

_Che idea, cual idea! tutto il verano con mi te!_

_[otra vez_

_Renuevo tutta vestimenta cuando estuve con él_

_todos los dias de agosto parlava con el de diez a diez_

Xemnas (y todos los de la playa) quedaron con la expresión de a ver si Saïx se pasaba por el psicólogo un día de éstos y entonces Axel, Demyx y Zexion no pudieron aguantar una sonora carcajada que sonó por toda la playa.

- Xemnas … Me dijiste que no habría nadie de la organización - y entonces tiró el te helado hacía Zexion que lo agarró al vuelo, aun sin apagar su risa -. Y estaban Axel, Demyx y Zexion …

- Bueno, yo no lo sabía. Además, quería darte mi recompensa si me hacías esto. Es una recompensa muy difícil de conseguir, Saïx - dijo Xemnas alzando su dedo índice y con sonrisa de corderito inocente.

Saïx, rojo de vergüenza, lanzó una mirada asesina a Xemnas y abrió un portal de oscuridad, seguramente para dirigirse a la habitación del hotel sin tener que pasar por delante de todo el mundo. Xemnas se acercó a Axel, Demyx y a Zexion.

- ¿Sabéis? - dijo Xemnas -. Es que os oí diciendo que me seguiríais para poder tomarme fotos y hacer negocio en deviantart y yo pensé que no era mala idea. Así que le dije a Saïx que le daría una buena recompensa en cuanto llegáramos al castillo - entonces Xemnas sacó de su bolsillo una cajita pequeña -. Lo compré en la joyería del hotel. Es que como ahora permiten a los gays casarse … pues … aprovecharé a casarme con él …

Demyx, Zexion y Axel miraron el anillo que seguramente habría costado más que un sueldo normal, aunque para Xemnas crear dinero era fácil, pues hacía que las personas quedaran inconcientes y reunía el dinero que quisiera.

- Igualmente te lo iba a proponer. Pero me hubiera encantado que lo hubierais gravado bailando la canción del movistar pero rectificada y así hacer negocio en deviantart y hacernos ricos … Aunque no sé para que queremos esa pasta … - les explicó Xemnas y Axel, Demyx y Zexion iban asintiendo con cada palabra de Xemnas - ¿Lo habéis gravado?

Axel y Demyx echaron una mirada asesina a Zexion.

- Es que … creí que Saïx estaba enamorado del te helado de verdad … Y es muy bonito enamorarse de una bebida, así que … - dijo Zexion a balbuceos.

- ¡ROMPIÓ LA CÁMARA DE VIDEO! - gruñeron Axel y Demyx.

- ¡Bueno! - exclamó Xemnas -. No pasa nada, Sephiroth seguro que habrá gravado desde la playa …

Entonces pasó Sephiroth por allí, pero andaba besándose con Aerith.

- Creo que Sephiroth está un poco ocupado, Xemnas-sama - dijo Demyx señalándolo.

- Ostia, no sabía que andaba con Aerith. Pero Aerith andaba con Cloud … Y Cloud tenía como amante a Sephiroth … Y … - dijo Zexion pensativo.

- Vaya … ¡Que esto es un señor triangulo! - exclamó Axel -. Y que gracias a él no tenemos video de Saïx …

- Bueno - dijo Xemnas en la nave gumi -. Ya hemos acabado nuestras vacaciones y ahora debemos de volver al castillo … Espero que os haya gustado estos días fuera de nuestro trabajo …

- ¡Y tanto! - exclamaron Axel, Demyx y Zexion aun acordándose del baile que se marcó Saïx.

- Bueno … - musitó Saïx rojo de vergüenza.

- ¡Ha estado muy bien! - exclamó Luxord -. Lástima que Vexen no cumpliera su parte de la apuesta …

- ¡Calla que me hiciste pasar mucha vergüenza! - gruñó Vexen.

- Más vergüenza pasaron Xemnas-sama y Zexion en lo de la boda … - observó Larxene.

- Bueno, pero también ha habido cosas que han estado bien - sonrió Marluxia y recordó sus momentos emocionantes cuando iba pegando saltitos todo feliz hacía el agua del mar, tras la mirada de Larxene.

- La verdad es que si … - dijo Zexion recordando sus momentos con Tidus y con su nuevo te helado, que ahora se lo llevaba junto a él para poder hacer una nueva familia de tes helados.

- ¡Lo mejor es lo de los cruceros que nos tocó a Roxas y a mí! - exclamó Axel acariciando sus dos pases para el crucero de lujo.

- ¡Si no fuera por mí tu no tendrías esos pases! - gruñó Xemnas desde el volante.

- ¿Y qué hiciste tu? - preguntó Saïx mirando curiosamente a Xemnas y entonces Axel le explicó la manera que tuvo que besar al Superior para hacer que la recepcionista se creyera que eran pareja -. Ahora entiendo porque aquella mujer me miraba de manera rara al verme con Xemnas … Y además, Axel … ¡TU POR QUÉ TE APROVECHAS DE MI XEMMY!

Axel sonrió.

- Puedo contar lo de tu video, Saïx - dijo silbando el pelirrojo.

- Como quieras - dijo Saïx y se sentó en su asiento y sus ojos brillaron de una manera que a Axel no le gustó.

A las 10 de la noche, en el castillo ….

- ¿Qué haces, Saïx? - preguntó Xemnas cuando ya llegaron al castillo y todos dormían.

- Nos vamos de crucero, Xemnas - dijo Saïx con una sonrisa.

Xemnas miró a Saïx como si se le hubiera caído algún tornillo.

- Le robé los pases a Axel cuando se puso al lío con Roxas en la nave gumi - dijo el número siete y se los mostró a Xemnas -. Así podremos disfrutar de un viaje tu y yo solos sin aquellos molestándonos ¿no te parece? Y ya de paso nos casamos allí - dijo mostrando su anillo de compromiso que antes le dio Xemnas y le besó apasionadamente, luego recogieron sus maletas y con la nave gumi se dirigieron de nuevo a Islas del Destino.

_1 cuarto de hora después …_

- Roxas … ¿Sabes donde están los pasajes? - preguntó Axel mientras iba buscándolos por la maleta.

- Los tenías tu en la mano en la nave gumi … - dijo Roxas.

- Da igual, mañana los buscaremos … - dijo Axel y entonces se acostó en la cama.

Entones Roxas recordó como Saïx le arrebató a Axel los pasajes en un descuido del pelirrojo y como él no le dijo nada. Aunque una semana sin su jefe y su sub-jefe por allí era muchísimo más tentador que aquel crucero …

Y en algún lugar del universo de Kingdom Hearts …

- ¡Sephiroth, me has engañando con Aerith, con Tidus y encima has tenido un hijo con alguien y este hijo se llama Riku! - exclamó Cloud y le apuntó con la espada.

- ¡Y tu me has engañado con Aerith, Tifa y Zack que no se que es peor! - gruñó Sephiroth y lo apuntó con su gran espada.

- ¡Lucharemos vida o muerte! - exclamó Cloud apretando los dientes.

- ¡Vale! - exclamó Sephiroth y entonces sacó un dvd portátil y lo enchufó en una de las casas que había por allí abandonadas mientras Cloud lo miraba con una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza. Entonces en la pantalla del dvd portátil apareció Saïx bailando con el traje de Elvis Presley, al estilo del anuncio de movistar.

- ¡¡VALE, HACEMOS LAS PACES PERO NO ME ENSEÑES ESTO NUNCA MÁS!! - gritó Cloud con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Nota de la autora.**

**Se me estaban acabando las ideas, así que decidí ya acabar el fanfiction de una vez. Espero que os haya gustado este repentino final xDD**

**Escribir este fanfic me ha hecho pasar horas de entretenimiento y la verdad es que ahora me da pena poner el "fin" y decir adiós a esto, pero como dicen siempre "todo tiene un principio y un final" y esto no iba a ser menos ;) **

**Un beso a todos, ya publicaré pronto alguna cosilla por aquí aunque tengo ganas de escribir algo de final fantasy 7 ) En fin, ya veremos que hago … Un saludo a todos y gracias por aguantarme y leer esto! **

**BY: YUNA014**

**pD: No sé si en sur y centro américa tienen el mismo anuncio de movistar (e ignoro si movistar está allí xDD) Así que aquí tenéis un video del youtube para aceros la idea de como bailó y cantó Saïx xDD**

**htt**

**p://w **

**w w.youtube .com /watch?vfhmRe b aT l w**

(juntarlo todo y ya se verá ;)


End file.
